


Fantasy

by Dleinad256



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: College AU, Coming Out, Crushes, Fantasizing, Female Masturbation, I don't think I specified that but it kind of makes sense, Living Together AU, Masturbation, Other, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sneaky Wank, Trans Character, don't do this IRL kids, ftm trans Pit, getting kicked out, masturbating to someone, masturbating while sharing bed, moving in, shit's not right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256
Summary: After getting kicked out after Pit comes out to his parents, he turns to his childhood best friend for help, unwittingly reawakening an old crush in her





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> stared at my various other open projects for a while and felt stumped, figured I'd just do a one-shot to try to break through it

Palutena watches the green water flow down her bare chest and stomach, tilting her head back to avoid getting the leftover dye on her body. She’s already been in there a while, enjoying the hot water cascade endlessly over her while waiting patiently for her hair to stop turning the water green, but is almost ready to say “close enough” and get the rest out the next morning.

She turns around to let the water wash down her front, her eyes catching on the mess of brown pubes she’d been tending for the past few months. Her last boyfriend had insisted on her shaving, so when she’d finally broken up with him (with a lot of insistence and help from her housemates) she’d started growing them out again as a private “fuck you”. She’d considered dyeing them, but if she was gonna have bleach that close to her vagina she’d want someone helping her out.

_ It’s not like I’d have anyone to show it off to, anyway. _ Maybe Samus would get a kick out of it, but that’s as far as it would get her in terms of accidentally or intentionally flashing the girls she lives with. And as fun as she thinks posting pics of herself online  _ could _ be, she’s never worked up the courage and convinced herself that it’s probably not as great as she’s making it out to be. For now, at least, the carpet and drapes will remain unmatched.

She decides her hair is done when she can run her hand through it and not have it come out stained green. Once that’s achieved, she turns the water off and steps out of the shower, grinning at her reflection. The bleach killed her normal texture, but the green came out the perfect color and that more than makes up for it.

After the giddiness at seeing her hair wears off, she’s suddenly made very aware of the water covering her body stealing her heat as it evaporates, leaving her shivering and covered in goose bumps. She retreats back behind the curtain that trapped steam and warmth in the shower, drying herself off and thoroughly rubbing the water out of her hair. The dye left a large brownish smudge on the pink towel, and Palutena grimaces as she tosses it in the hamper, hoping no one will notice and the washing machine can take care of it.

“Have fun in there?” Samus smirks. Her room faces the upstairs bathroom, with Paula’s currently-empty room to the right. Palutena just rolls her eyes at her and walks down the stairs. “Hope you were thinking of me!”

The hallway at the bottom of the stairs leads both left and right. To the right is the kitchen and the dining room-turned-Lucina’s bedroom, and to the left is the living room they’d divided in half and turned into Zelda and Palutena’s rooms. Zelda’s room is empty, so she walks past the partition aside and walks into hers. Her half has the TV and consoles (aside from the retro consoles that Lucina hoards), so the girls spend most their time on the futon that hasn’t been closed since they last had guests over.

“Oh, it looks great!” Zelda beams. She’s sitting on the bed with Paula on her left and Lucina on her right, sharing an open quart of neapolitan ice cream. Palutena thanks her with a smile and squeezes in between Lucina and the arm of the couch.

“What are we watching?”

“Star Wars marathon.”

At the end of  _ Empire Strikes Back _ at 10:30, Lucina leans forward and makes eye contact with Paula. “It’s time.”

“For what?” Zelda asks.

Paula sighs and stands up. “Time for what?” Zelda asks again.

“They’re trying to beat battletoads,” Palutena says. Without a word, the girls stand and march away.

“They’re so weird,” Zelda says.

“It’s why we invited them to live with us.”

“Yeah, I suppose we were asking for it. Hey, want me to paint your nails to match your hair?”

“Hmm… maybe another night.”

“Alright. I’m gonna get something else to eat.”

Seconds after she gets up, there’s a knocking at the door. She hops up and opens it to find a devastated-looking childhood best friend.

“Pit! What’s wrong?”

“I… I told my parents.” He sniffs. “They… they k-kicked me out. They said I could live there as their daughter or not at all.”

“Oh my God,” she says, pulling him into a hug. She feels his body shake as he wraps his arms around her.

“It’s not like I expected them to like it, or even to help me,” he says, his voice taking on an even higher quality that she knows he hates. “But I didn’t think… I thought they’d…”

“He alright?” Zelda asks.

Palutena breaks the hug and leads him inside. His face is splotchy red and wet with tears of betrayal and fear. “He, um, his parents kicked him out,” Palutena explains. He sits on the bed, staring wide-eyed at the floor.

“Holy shit, what the fuck? That’s, um…” she struggles to find words. “Uh… I’m making pizza bagels, can I get you some?”

Palutena tilts her head quizzically at her. She spreads her hands, widens her eyes, and mouths  _ I don’t know! _

“Do… you don’t mind?”

“Course not. Need anything else?”

He shakes his head, and Zelda retreats to the kitchen. Palutena sits next to him, rubbing his back. “Anything I can do?”

“I don’t know.” He sounds miserable.

“Well… just give me a shout if there is.”

“I don’t… I don’t even think they’ll help me pay for school in the fall. I don’t know if they want anything to do with me anymore. I don’t know if I want anything to do with them.”

She can offer empathy, and her heart hurts for him, but she feels bad that she has such a hard time relating. She doesn’t know what it’s like to be trapped in the wrong body. She doesn’t know what it’s like to be utterly rejected by people she’s had to depend on for almost two decades. All she can do is hug him until he stops hurting.

A few minutes later, Zelda returns with a tray of pizza bagels. “Palutena, they want you in the other room.”

“I was gonna—”

“I’ll keep him company.”

“Oh… alright. Be back in a couple minutes.” She gives his shoulder a squeeze and walks over to Lucina’s room. All three other girls are gathered in there, waiting for her. Battletoads is paused on the old CRT, Paula sitting up on Lucina’s bed and Lucina herself lounging on her back, destressing from the game by entertaining herself with a fidget spinner. Samus stands near them, wearing her usual nighttime outfit of a t-shirt and panties.

“So Zelda told us about what happened with Pit,” Paula starts.

“Yeah?”

“I assume there’s already a solution you’re thinking about.”

Of course there is. She’s been his friend for almost a decade and a half, even if he wouldn’t think of it that way she feels a responsibility to help him out. And the solution’s obvious: he doesn’t have a place to stay, so she should give him one. If it was her own house or she lived in her own apartment, she’d have made sure he’d already moved in. Unfortunately, she’d have to get the approval of her housemates.

“I… I was hoping he could stay with us.”

“Where?” Lucina asks.

“My room.”

“Would he pay rent?” Paula asks.

“If he’s using my room, wouldn’t my rent cover it?”

“What about covering groceries?”

“I guess?”

“What about our no boys allowed rule?” Samus asks. Palutena shoots her an exasperated look.

“Can we let him stay over a few nights before we deal with all this? He doesn’t have anywhere to go and he’s really upset.”

“Works for me,” Lucina shrugs.

“Yeah, we can talk it over in the morning.”

“Thank you. Good night.”

She returns to her room to find Zelda awkwardly trying to comfort Pit out of his near-catatonic state. She looks relieved when Palutena arrives and sits on the other side of him. “Pit? You’re gonna stay here for a couple nights, okay?”

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Of course.” She pulls him into another hug. He whispers a series of thank-yous into her ear, and gets a sort of pat on the back from Zelda before she returns to her room.

“You wanna stay up and talk for a bit or just go to sleep?”

“I think I just need to go to sleep,” he sniffs. “Your hair looks really cute, by the way.”

“Thanks,” she smiles. “You can have the futon, I’ll sleep on the couch cushions on the floor.”

“What? No way, it’s your room. I’ll take the floor.”

“Not happening. You got kicked out of your house today, you deserve a bed.” She gathers the long-discarded couch cushions and lays them on the floor.

“Fine. You mind sharing, then?”

A burst of red flushes up from her stomach, through her heart, and into her cheeks, and she hopes he doesn’t notice. She’s reminded of the crush she’d developed for him throughout freshman and sophomore year of highschool, but… that was long behind her. It was long before he’d even become “Pit”, she’d left it behind her four years ago. Besides, they’d shared beds before, back when they were younger, she shouldn’t be blushing at the thought. She tells herself it’s just a faint memory of her old feelings.

“Sure,” she tries to stop herself from stammering. “Yeah, of course we can share. I’ll get some extra pillows.”

She returns to see him already under the covers. Now that relief dominates the distress on his face, he’s a lot cuter, looking more like the boy Palutena’s been friends with all this time. A couple butterflies start waking up in her stomach and fluttering through her ribs, undeniably excited to be sharing a bed with Pit. She tries to ignore it, and he lifts his head so she can place another pillow under it.

“Good night, Pit. See you in the morning.”

“Good night. Thanks. For everything.”

She’s struck with the urge to give him a good night kiss on the cheek, and climbs under the covers on the other side of the bed.

 

She dreams they’re on a cruise ship together, a couple years in the future. His hair’s short, his breasts are gone, he’s wearing a suit, she’s wearing a dress. They’re on the deck under the sun, sipping drinks. Even though they’re surrounded by people, it feels like their entire world is only each other. Her fingers touch the soft fabric of his tie and she pulls him in, pressing their lips together, then parting them so their tongues can meet. His hand’s on her thigh and moving up, their legs wrapped around each other.

Just as his hand slides further up her dress and the tips of his fingers touch the edge of her panties, she snaps awake, her eyes fluttering open.

She looks over to the boy sleeping next to her, squinting in the dim light. He’s beautiful in his sleep, his face peaceful for the first time in hours. His long hair, which she knows he hates but she adores, hangs over his shoulders and looks even softer than usual. She resists the urge to run her fingers through it.

_ That’s enough ogling, weirdo _ , she thinks to herself. She lies with her eyes closed for a few minutes, trying to get back to sleep, but the end of the dream lingers in her head. She imagines being back on the boat, him sliding his fingers under the thin fabric, her reaching over and feeling his erection through his pants (or not, maybe he’d opt out of bottom surgery)... every thought just gets her riled up.

She finds her fingers slipping into her pajama pants.  _ This is a really bad idea _ , she thinks. They slide into her panties.  _ He’s literally a couple inches away from me _ . The dream’s made her a little wet, she discovers as her hand plunges deeper into her underwear. She can’t help herself, or, at least, doesn’t want to try. She wants to fantasize about Pit fucking her and she probably won’t be able to get to sleep until she does.

Her fingers brush through her soft thicket of pubes, which her ex had demanded she’d shave. Pit wouldn’t do that to her, she’s sure of it. He’d at least respect the garden she’s spent so long growing, if not outright love it.

She imagines lying naked on the bed while he undresses in front of her. Her fingers slide up through her labia, grazing her hidden inner lips. He’d take off his shirt, and she models him after his dream body, toned, but not muscular. His eyes would travel over her naked body as her fingers trail up to touch her clit, sending a light note of pleasure trembling through her pelvis.

After another look at her bedmate to make sure he’s soundly asleep, she turns again onto her side and rubs her fingers back and forth over her clit. Her breathing starts to pick up, but she keeps it silent. She’d moved from a house with three siblings to a dorm that she shared with a roommate to a house with four other girls in it, she’s all but mastered the art of silent self-pleasure. Fantasy Pit’s naked an on top of her now. She reaches up her pajama shirt and squeezes her breast, pretending it’s his hand.

Her fingers crawl into her vagina, and she’s unsure if she’s imagining him with a strap-on or him with a dick. She doesn’t much care, she wants him inside her. Despite expecting more resistance, the sheer thought of being fucked by her once-again crush is enough to slick her up, so she can go decently fast despite not being too far along.

Her middle finger grazes her g-spot, and her eyes widen as she shuts down a moan bubbling in her throat. Normally she’s able to give herself a g-spot orgasm without making a sound, and she can only assume it’s impossible now because the recipient of her affection is sleeping right next to her.

_ That’s fine _ , she thinks, withdrawing her fingers.  _ I’m flexible. _ Maybe she confesses her feelings soon, and he reciprocates. They grow closer and want to have sex, but he has neither a real nor substitute penis to use. Maybe in a couple months (weeks, even!) they could be lying against each other, her back pressed to his front, his arm wrapped around her, reaching into her panties to play with her. No, better, he’d be on top, their legs intertwined, his pussy grinding against hers, both sets of lips dancing in beautiful harmony.

She tries to pretend her fingers are his vulva as they glide up and down her, sending ever-increasing ripples of pleasure through her. She’s at the point where she could be moaning if she was so inclined, but the noise dies before reaching her lips.

Her head turns to look at him again, and despite her attempts to convince herself that it’s just to make sure he’s still asleep she knows she really just wants to look at him while jilling off to him. The ripples of pleasure turn to waves as she maintains perfect speed, and she makes herself stop staring.

_ Yeah, because it’s the staring that makes this weird. _

Just to be safe, she crams a pillow in her mouth when she feels herself about to cum. It absorbs a low moan as the first wave of her orgasm starts to hit her, spreading warmth from her pelvis to her stomach. The hand not busy pleasuring herself grips the arm of the couch tightly as the next wave hits, shooting up and down her spine. Her thighs clench tightly around the third wave as if they want to keep the sensation trapped in her, but it dissipates nonetheless.

She feels herself start to slip into the post-orgasm serenity, and with one last look at Pit to make sure he’s still soundly asleep, she slips her hand out of her pants and wipes it on her shirt. Once that’s done, she rolls on her side and closes her eyes.

_ This is a good thing _ , she thinks to herself before drifting off.  _ He’ll get settled in here and he can finally be himself, no parents to tiptoe around. And maybe once he feels better… I can tell him how I feel. How I’ve always felt. _

“Love you,” she whispers, almost silent. He doesn’t respond, he can’t hear her, but she smiles at his soft breathing as sleep takes her.


End file.
